


Hey Brother

by Strifenhart



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drabble, Goodbyes, Hey Brother by Avicii, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifenhart/pseuds/Strifenhart
Summary: Goodbye is not forever but it sure feels that way..."Remember there's an endless road to rediscover," he smiled a crooked smile, "there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my ff account by the same name. A short little drabble inspired by some lyrics in the song Hey Brother by Avicii. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

"Tell me, does it have to be this way?" the slender man raised a trembling fist. The hand hit a broad shoulder with minimal force.

The red haired man looked on and gave a small sigh. He slipped his hand over the one that still rested on his shoulder.

"You've known about this since the beginning of senior year. You can't stop me from leaving this town." His tone was as soft and soothing as possible.

"I know... I just, we had such an amazing and truly spectacular summer, I forgot that all good things must come to an end." A lone tear ran down his cheek.

The red haired man used his free hand to wipe the tear away. He leaned in and kissed the place where the tear has been.

"Remember there's an endless road to rediscover," he smiled a crooked smile, "there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

The smaller man returned the smile half heartedly. He looked away and sighed, "I believe you."

He leaned forward wrapping his arms around the taller man and taking his hat to shield the chaste kiss from the audience.

The world around them returned, the loud noises from the party sinking in the fact that they indeed were not alone.


End file.
